rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Galen Hippocrates
Telum, Neokoros Shaman, first-degree Adept of Life Current Status Health 7 Mana 7/10 [⬤'''][⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤'][' ][ ][ ] (limit: 1/turn) Willpower 5/5 [⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤']['⬤'] Spells Ongoing: 1 / 4 #''Second Sight ("Spirit" Sight) #-- #-- #-- Cast Upon Self: 1 (Spell tolerance = 3; -1 casting penalty per additional spell) *''Second Sight'' *-- *-- Life as a Sleeper Lead Engineer in charge of Bio-Energy Research at Smithsonian Weaponry Institute Azbaeldon Azbaeldon is a wandering weapon spirit that has been devouring the spirits of other prototype weapons that Galen has been creating for several years. He eventually grew powerful and intelligent enough to understand Galen's existence, and contacted him from Twilight. This life-changing experience resulted in Galen's Awakening to the Thyrsus Watchtower of the Stone Book. Character Sheet Rotes known * ●●● Healing Heart (Composure + Medicine + Life) pg. 186 * ●●● Transform Self (Stamina + Athletics + Life) pg. 187 XJ-7 energy pulse weapon 19:38 well I was thinking about my XJ-7 ultra lightweight portable energy pulse weapon which has 2 settings 19:38 the second setting phases the pulse into the spirit realm 19:38 the first is used to destroy objects, animals, and living people 19:38 ultra fast recharge feature for rapid firing 19:38 low recoil. 19:39 and can be easily taken apart to fit in a case of sorts for concealment 19:40 also has a digital scope that you can use to see spirits along with infrared and night vision not to mention it has a automatic targeting feature 19:40 plus it can be programmed to self destruct if the police are after someone or you have to leave it behind. About Twlight and the Shadow Realm We inhabit the "physical world" or "material realm". Mages sometimes refer to this as the "Fallen World" to distinguish it from the Supernal Realms, from where many theorize Magic draws its power. The Supernal Realms are only a theory though; both Twilight and the Shadow Realm are very real. Twilight is simply another layer of our reality; thin, invisible, and overlapping everything. It is where ghosts and mental projections dwell, and echoes of objects from the past exist as shimmering ectoplasm. A being in Twilight can see through to the immediately surrounding material realm but is completely invisble to anything on the other side (without using supernatural senses). The Shadow Realm is a world that darkly mirrors our own, but in thought and concept. All spirits originate from the Shadow, where they are both created from and fed by the ideas, emotions, and pure abstractions that trickle through from our world. Separating the material realm from the Shadow lies the Gauntlet: a dimensional barrier that serves to keep spirits from crossing over by the trillions. The Gauntlet is strong in some places, weak in others, and certain areas can be found where it is eroded completely. Spirits that cross the Gauntlet typically stay hidden in Twilight, but some are also able to manifest in physical form. 1. Describe the weapon The XJ-7 is a heavily modified MP5 configured to fire charged energy bolts instead of bullets. The burst selector has been repurposed to select dimensional firing phase; the weapon always fires short bursts (3 shots, +1 to dice pool). * setting 1: physical world * ★setting 2: twilight (spirit realm) * ★setting 3: shadow realm * ultra fast recharge feature for rapid firing * low recoil * easily taken apart to fit in a case * digital scope * ★see spirits * infrared * night vision * ★automatic targeting feature * self destruct 2. Determine requirements Note: For required skills and merits, total dots can be combined among characters working together. For specific spells, at least one mage needs to be able to cast that spell him or herself. Imbue Item and relinquishing the spell only need to happen once. For the basic gun and scope (no ★supernatural features) * Access to a machine shop/laboratory * Resources 5 * Computer 3 * Crafts 4 or Crafts 3 + Gunsmith specialty * Science 4 * Firearms 3 For a scope that reveals beings in Twilight: * Occult 2 * Prime 3: Imbue Item (pg. 225) * Spell relinquishment **Death 3: Ghost Gate (139; Vulgar!), OR **Death 1: Speak with the Dead (135) AND Spirit 1: Spirit Tongue (246) (Optionally, Mind 1: Sense Consciousness (206) as well, to sense mental projections in Twilight) For a scope that can also reveal the Shadow Realm across the Gauntlet: * Occult 3 * Spirit 2: Peer Across the Gauntlet (247) * Prime 3: Imbue Item (225) * Spell relinquishment For the ability to hit targets in Twilight: * Occult 3 * Prime 3: Imbue Item (225) * Spell relinquishment * One of the following: (ALL are Vulgar) ** Death 2: Touch of the Grave (138) AND Spirit 2: Gossamer Touch (247) ** Death 3: Ghost Gate (139) ** Prime 3: Ephemeral Enchantment (225) For the ability to hit targets in the Shadow Realm: * Occult 4 * Prime 3: Imbue Item (225) * Spell relinquishment ** Prime 3: Ephemeral Enchantment (225; Vulgar) OR ** Spirit 3: Reaching (250; Vulgar) For automatic targeting capability: * Computer 4 * Firearms 5 * Prime 3: Imbue Item (225) * Spell relinquishment ** Space 1: Spatial Map (233) OR ** Fate 1: Quantum Flux (148) OR ** Fate 1 + Space 1 + Life and/or Matter and/or Spirit and/or Death 1: Sharpshooter's Eye (149; can also bypass armor and defense, but only applies to lifeforms/objects/spirits/undead if cast conjunctionally with Life/Matter/Spirit/Death) 3. Draw Blueprints Intelligence + Academics or Science to create the blueprint. This is an extended roll that requires 10 successes. 4. Obtain materials 5. Create prototype Category:2600mage